


30 Whizzvin NSFW Challenge

by Call_Me_Tears



Series: Falsettos NFSW [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boring sex, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, First Time, Floor Sex, Food Sex, Getting Clothes Off, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Outdoor Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Shy Sex, Sweet and Passionate, Trying new position, Whatever I Want ;), half dressed, lazy morning sex, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer try 30 different things on 30 different days.(A 30 NSFW Challenge)





	1. Naked Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted to do this for a while, and since I'm finally posting my other story, I wanted something to write, so this will be posted on the days I will not be posting my other fic. So this will be posted on MWFSS While my other one is Tuesday and Thursday. This gets really NSFW at times, so I wouldn't recomend reading it in Public ;)

“Whizzer. I need to get up. I have work…” Marvin pokes Whizzer’s sleeping face, and the man just shifts, holding Marvin closer. Marvin sighs and shakes Whizzer's shoulder but the man just groans. Marvin moves his hand down to Whizzer’s bare ass and squeezes, eliciting and moan from the man laying on top of him.  
“Marvin…” Marvin smiles at his lover and places a soft kiss to his head.  
“Whizzer I really have to go…” Whizzer groans as Marvin finally pushes him away.  
“Call in sick!” Marvin smiles at his lover and gives him a kiss.  
“I did that yesterday. I have to get money somehow!” Whizzer pouts and crawls over to the edge of the bed where Marvin has just stood up. Whizzer grabs Marvin’s naked thigh, and Marvin sharply turns around. “Whizzer…” Marvin gives Whizzer a look and Whizzer kisses Marvin thigh before letting go.  
“Alright. When you come home though I expect you to make up for this…” Marvin sighs but nods. Whizzer smirks and lays back down in bed, watching Marvin’s perfect ass as he gets dressed.


	2. Naked Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer didn't want to leave but Marvin told him he had to.

“Whizzer,” Marvin protests as Whizzer kisses him again. “Whizzer, Whizzer please.” Whizzer just ignores him, moving his mouth down Marvin’s jaw to suck at his collarbone. “Whizzer my wife’s gonna be home any minute. You need to leave.” 

Whizzer licks the spot he was mouthing at and looks up at Marvin through his eyelashes. “But you look so pretty splayed out on your bed, with nothing to cover you…” Whizzer goes for another kiss but Marvin places a hand on Whizzer’s chest and pushes him away. 

“Please Whizzer,” Marvin please and Whizzer rolls his eyes. Whizzer swings his legs off from Marvin’s lap and holds his arms out as if to say, 'Fine. Whatever’. Marvin smiles and kisses him lightly, getting up and going into the adjoining bathroom. Whizzer sighs and lays back down on the bed, just thinking for a free moments, before getting up and putting on his clothes. Whizzer leaves the bedroom and sighs when he hears the front door being opened and closed. He walks down the hall and pops his head in the kitchen, giving a huge smile to Jason. 

“Oh Whizzer! Hello! How are you? Would you like a cup of tea?” Trina asks and Whizzer waves at Jason, who waves back, and Whizzer shakes his head. 

“No. Thank you. I was here with some business I had to take care of. I’m be going now.” Trina nods and Whizzer turns to leave, but stops when he hears Trina call out to him. 

“I hope it went well!” Whizzer chuckles. 

“Better than you could ever know..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your love and support on chapter 1! I know these have been short, but I promise you they will get longer as time goes on! Thank you all so much for your support I couldn't do it without you! <3


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin's first time fucking Whizzer. Literally all it is.

“Whizzer, Whizzer wait.” Marvin pushes Whizzer off him, panting against Whizzer’s door. “I’ve never done this before. Are you sure you want me to?” 

Whizzer rolls his eyes “I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t think you could. I prep myself. Just lube yourself up and fuck me 'til you cum.” Marvin rolls his eyes. 

“You make it sound so easy…” 

“It is. Now come on.” Whizzer grabs Marvin by the hand and drags him into the bedroom. Marvin connects their lips together and throws Whizzer to the bed. Whizzer reaches over and grabs his bottle of lube from his bedside table. He shakes it and pouts. Almost empty. 

Marvin pulls off his shirt and steps out of his pants, watching as Whizzer pulls off his pants and underwear, letting his erection spring free and hit his stomach. Marvin pulls his underwear off and helps Whizzer out of his shirt while Whizzer’s own fingers enter his ass. Marvin grabs the bottle of lube and pours some into his hand, pumping his cock while he watches Whizzer fingers himself. Whizzer groans and Marvin bites his lip. 

Whizzer pulls out of himself and looks up at Marvin expectantly. Marvin pulls Whizzer closer with force and Whizzer smirks. Marvin lines himself up, and slowly enters Whizzer. He sits there for a second, waiting for… well he didn’t know. 

“Well? Are you gonna move?” Whizzer practically demands. Marvin nods, and starts to slowly move in and out, and Whizzer grabs Marvin’s thigh. “Faster,” he growls and Marvin complies, going fast and harder. The only sound in the room was telling slapping of Marvin’s hips against Whizzer’s perfect ass, and Marvin and Whizzer's grunts and moans. 

Marvin thrusts again and lets out a cry as he feels his cum fill Whizzer, and Whizzer follows soon after. Marvin pulls out of Whizzer and the latter sits up. 

“Okay. That was nice. Bye now.” Marvin looks taken aback by Whizzer’s blunt statement. 

“Huh?” 

“I called you over for sex, but that’s over with. So now you can go back to you wife and son and forget about me until you need to get fucked. Bye now.” Marvin grimaces, puts on his clothes and grabs his coat, and leaves Whizzer to clean himself up, before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update i had a pretty hectic day today. But it's finally really smutty, and it's longer, like i told you guys! Remember tomorrow the third chapter to Love, Marvin is going up so there won't be another update for this. It will continue normaly after that until thursday and so on. Thank you all so much for your support and your kudos! They mean a lot to me! <3


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer just can't wait for Marvin to get home, and decides to help himself.

Whizzer’s bored. He doesn’t usually get bored, but his last rendezvous ended early and Whizzer just had to wait for Marvin. Waiting was no fun. Whizzer was sat on the couch, watching whatever was on, which at this time happened to be local news.   
Whizzer thinks of all the things Marvin will do to him if he just waits. Marvin would grab him and pin him against the door, grabbing his cock. Whizzer palms himself through his pants and lets out a moan.   
Marvin would drop his pants and immediately get down on his knees. Whizzer drops his pants. Marvin would puts his mouth around Whizzer’s dick, and Whizzer would grab his hair. Whizzer grabs his cock and pumps up and down, thinking that it was Marvin’s mouth on it, and not his own hand. Whizzer reaches his arm out and opens the drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube stashed next to the couch. He takes his hand away from his dick and squirts a bit of the lube onto it. He reaches his arm around and inserts a single finger into himself. He immediately grabs his dick and moans, pumping again and again. He inserts a second, third finger inside and stretches, reaching up, and crying out when he brushes his prostate. He keeps running his hand over his dick, once, twice, again and again.   
“Whizzer?” Whizzer looks up and and sees Marvin, standing there in his awful coat and tie, a briefcase in his hands. Whizzer stops what he’s doing, moving his hands away from himself and Marvin raises an eyebrow. “Don’t stop on my account.”   
Marvin moves himself so he’s sitting in the armchair across from Whizzer. He takes off his jacket and places it on the arm of his chair, leaving his briefcase by his feet. Whizzer’s hands slowly go back to their places, and he starts slow. “Faster.”   
Whizzer complies and does as he’s told. Marvin pulls down his pants and let's his already hard dick spring free. He grabs his and moans as Whizzer does.   
Whizzer touches his prostate again and cries out, feeling the coiling feeling in his gut. He looks over and sees Marvin’s hungry eyes on him, and that sends him over the edge. Whizzer comes with a shout, cum hitting have shirt and dripping down his knuckles. He sits heavily on his fingers and watches as Marvin comes not long after. Marvin gets up on shaking legs and slowly moves over to Whizzer. He puts his cum covered fingers in Whizzer’s mouth, who just sucks on them while Marvin chastises him.   
“Naughty boy. Couldn’t wait just a few minutes more for me to come home. How should I punish you?” Whizzer looks up at Marvin through his eyelashes and Marvin smirks, pulling his fingers out of Whizzer's mouth and entangling them in Whizzer’s perfect hair. He tugs and Whizzer moans, Marvin quiets him though with a hungry kiss. “No sleep for you tonight. You’re going to make up for your insolence.”   
Whizzer smirks and nods, feeling the tugging on his hair. Marvin takes off his stained shirt and then Whizzer’s, using them to clean up. “Go to the bedroom.” Whizzer nods and gets up, letting Marvin slap his ass, before he walks away from his lover, excited but almost dreading, what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer! I wrote and am posting this on my phone so I'll go through it later to make sure everything is okay. Hoped you liked this! Tomorrow is another update to _Love, Marvin_ , so no update for this tomorrow, but Friday is Blow Jobs! Love you all! <3


	5. Blow Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song "Whizzer Going Down" from _In Trousers_

“Why not just, I don’t know, divorce your wife? She’s kinda a bitch and you’re obviously unhappy.” Marvin just rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his dinner, squinting at the sour taste the meal left in Marvin’s mouth. 

“Your food kinda sucks.” Whizzer scoffs and crosses his arms. 

“You know you’re very blunt, rude.” Marvin stands up and walks over to Whizzer, his uneaten plate in hand, before kissing Whizzer’s forehead and walking into the kitchen. Marvin just barely catches a small, “But I guess you can be nice too.” 

“Well if it makes you feel better I think you’re nice. If not indiscreet.” Marvin walks out of the kitchen, and leans against the doorframe.

“You’re too sweet,” Whizzer says sarcastically, earning him a snort from Marvin. Marvin couldn’t help but think Whizzer treated him kinda funny. 

“Whizzer Brown, whatever shall I do with that disgusting mouth of yours?” Marvin smirks and Whizzer looks shocked for a moment, before mirroring Marvin. 

Whizzer stands up and grabs Marvin by the wrist and pulls him into the bedroom adjacent to the living room. Whizzer pushes him onto the bed and Marvin see Whizzer going down on to his knees. 

Whizzer grabs Marvin's dick through his jeans and Marvin throws his head back, yelling out, “Yes Whizzer!” 

“Isn’t it delightful?” Whizzer asks and Marvin nods. 

“Play easy!” He pleads and Whizzer just shakes his head. Whizzer pulls down Marvin’s zipper and pulls his jeans down to his ankles. Whizzer palms his cock through his underwear and Marvin cried out, “More! More, more, more!” 

Whizzer places a hand on Marvin’s neck, and Marvin places his on the younger man’s thigh. “Why are you so sweaty?” 

“Why do you bite your nails?” Marvin asks, eyebrow raised in retaliation. Whizzer wraps his arms around Marvin’s neck, and kisses his collarbone, soft as first, before sucking a mark on to the skin where no one would be able to see. 

“Whizzer,” Marvin says softly. “Whizzer Brown.” 

Whizzer pulls away with a smirk, before going back down to Marvin’s hard dick, licking at his cock through the thin fabric of his underwear. Marvin moans. “Remember when I found your place, and you invited me inside, and ended up getting fucked by me?” Whizzer looks up at Marvin. “This is so much better!” Whizzer smiles and continues to kiss and lick and suck at Marvin’s cock. “More! More please! I need more! More!” 

Whizzer finally pulls down Marvin’s underwear, letting Marvin’s erection spring free. “Go Whizzer!” Marvin commands him, and Whizzer does as he’s told. 

And finally, Whizzer’s going down on Marvin, and Marvin is loving every second of it. Whizzer on his knees, Marvin lying flat, it gave Marvin the chance to look around Whizzer’s room. It was pretty plain, white bed sheets with yellow walls. Though he figured that Whizzer would usually go to others places so he didn’t really have need for more than he had. Marvin was a special case. 

This was a bad idea, Marvin thought as Whizzer starts to blow, going up and down on Marvin’s cock. He’s going down. Marvin thinks he might die from pleasure. He’s going down. Yup. Marvin’s definitely going to die. 

“Whizzer!” Marvin yells as Whizzer does something with his tongue that makes Marvin’s knees go weak. He was glad he was lying down because if he was standing, he would be a puddle on the floor. Marvin could feel that coiling sensation in his gut, but he holds it off, for now. 

Marvin screams, Whizzer goes down, and Marvin is cumming down Whizzer’s throat. Marvin let's out one final, “Whizzer!” before his entire body relaxes, and Whizzer pops up, smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look how early I'm posting! I wrote this ages ago and didn't like it enough to actually publish it on it's own, so I'm posting it here! <3


	6. Taking off Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer's hot, and Marvin helps

As Marvin walks through the front door, he spots Whizzer sitting on the couch in nothing but his socks. Marvin walks over and sets his briefcase down. Marvin walks over and Whizzer look up. “It’s hot. I got hot.” 

Marvin smirks and sits down next to Whizzer, “I can tell.” Marvin leans in to kiss Whizzer, but Whizzer pushes him away. 

“No… too hot…” Marvin did have to concede. It was extremely hot, even with the air conditioner on. Marvin, unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off, and Whizzer looks up at him from his relaxed position. 

Marvin stands up and holds out a hand. “Come on. Let’s go take a shower.” Whizzer groans and makes no moves towards Marvin’s outstretched arm. 

“It’s too hot for sex…” Marvin chuckles and leans down, kissing the side of Whizzer’s head. He could smell the sweat on him and Marvin just smiles and shakes his head. 

“No, not for sex. We’re going to take an ice cold shower, and then lay naked on our bed with the fan on and the AC blasting. Sound good?” Whizzer nods slowly and grabs Marvin’s hand, pulling him up to his feet. 

Marvin sheds himself of his jeans and his shoes, and Whizzer hobbles behind him, trying to get his socks off his feet while they walk. By the time the two of them reach the bathroom, they’re completely naked and ready for a shower, their clothes discarded on the floor behind them, leaving a trail to their couch. Marvin would have to pick those up later. 

Marvin steps in and turns on the shower, making sure it’s a cold as it could be, and he makes room for Whizzer, who immediately goes under the water. Marvin takes the loofa and puts some of Whizzer’s body wash onto it, rubbing his back while Whizzer just stands underneath the water, a smile on his content face. 

Marvin kisses Whizzer’s shoulder. “I love you.” 

Whizzer looks over his shoulder and smiles at Marvin, giving him a peck on the lips. “I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I'm updating at a normal time! Go me! So I know this wasn't super NSFW, that it was more fluffy, and this is an NSFW challenge, but it's really hot where I live atm, so I thought, why not right? Anyways, I want to thank you all for your support! I have a new one shot song fic coming out today based around Whizzer, and a new smutty AU in the works that should be out soon! I love you all so much! You keep me writing! <3


	7. Half Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She caught them in the den with Marvin _Stuck_ in Whizzer's ass.

“Really Whizzer? You couldn’t have just waited ‘till I called you?” Marvin groans. Whizzer rolls his eyes and follows Marvin into the den. “Let’s just do this fast. My wife’s gonna be home in half an hour and-” 

Whizzer cuts Marvin off, pinning him to the wall and kissing him. Marvin melts into the kiss, grabbing at Whizzer’s hair, and cupping his ass. Marvin pushes Whizzer off, and drags him to the desk, and sits Whizzer on top of it, reaching around Whizzer to open his desk drawer, and pull out a bottle of lube, squirting a hefty amount onto his fingers before pulling Whizzer’s pants and underwear to his knees. 

Whizzer goes to take off his shirt, but Marvin grabs his wrist with his non lubed hand, and shakes his head. “We don’t have time.” 

Marvin pushes two fingers into Whizzer and Whizzer breaks Marvin’s grasp. Marvin grab. Whizzer’s hip and presses down, making sure Whizzer was stable as he was leant back. Whizzer let's his back hit the dark oak of Marvin’s desk. 

“More!” Marvin complies and sticks a third finger into Whizzer, stretching him as wide as he can make him. Whizzer’s back arches as Marvin brushes his prostate, and Whizzer moans, high pitched and whining, wanting more. 

Marvin pulls his fingers out and Whizzer whines at the lack of contact, before Marvin’s pulled down his pants, covered his own cock in line, and is slamming into Whizzer. Whizzer screams in pleasure! Throwing his head back as much as possible, grabbing Marvin’s wrists as his fingers dig into Whizzer’s hips, hard enough to bruise. 

Marvin slams into Whizzer, again and again, the only sound in the room being the slapping of Marvin’s hips against Whizzer’s ass, Marvin and Whizzer’s panting and grunting, and the desk being moved slightly every time Marvin plows into Whizzer. By this point the desk was about six inches from its original place, but Marvin only had half a mind to care. 

Whizzer throws his head back and grabs Marvin’s wrist, squeezing as Marvin watches Whizzer come onto his own stomach, his shirt having ridden up to his nipples by now. Marvin follows not soon after, continuing to thrust into Whizzer, hoping to ride out his orgasm, until there’s nothing left but the sound if panting and a gross squishing sound. 

Whizzer looks up at Marvin with a laguid but sexy grin on his face and Marvin laughs lightly. Everything stops though when they hear the shattering of something from the other end of the room. Marvin looks over his shoulder and his happy expression drops almost immediately. 

It was Trina, standing his her hands over her mouth, and tears in her eyes, what used to be a glass of water, now a puddle of water and glass littered the floor at her feet. Marvin turns to face Whizzer and pulls himself out of Whizzer, tucking himself back into his pants, and waiting as Whizzer did the same, getting up from his position on the desk and making sure he wasn’t exposed. 

“Honey, I-” Marvin begins but Trina cuts him off with one simple word. 

“Out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was kind weird, there's kinda a timeline thing going on, but really it just so happened that almost everything I've written so far has been before the divorce. This chapter I'm on the fence about. I don't know if I like it or not, so that's for you to decide. Honestly, I didn't know what to write and this is the first thing that came to me. It is a bit longer than my other ones, and only really has a little bit of Trina in it that it's not that big of a deal. Anyways, I hope you liked it! I was thinking that after I finish this I might open this up to requests, or I might even do that soon and just upload bonus chapters later. I don't know, honestly. Tell me what you think. If I get enough people wanting more, I'll open it up to requests, but for now, please leave a kudos and comment! Love you! <3


	8. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer calls Marvin at work and gets more than he could have ever hoped for.

_ RING! _

Whizzer could feel his hands sweating as he held the plastic of the phone, holding it to his ear. 

_ RING! _

He didn’t know why he was sweating, he was pretty confident when he thought it up this morning. 

_ RING!  _

Marvin was at work. He shouldn’t even be doing this in the first place. And yet, here he was, on his couch in the living room in his and Marvin’s shared apartment, the phone pressed to his ear, the cord stretching across the room from the wall closest to the couch. 

_ RIN- _

“Hello this is Marvin-” Whizzer smiles at Marvin’s voice and lets out a high pitched moan. “Whizzer?” 

“Mhh. Marvin. Why do you sound so sexy?” Whizzer knew he was playing it up, but he got off on hearing Marvin flustered. 

“Whizzer, what are you doing? I’m at work!” Marvin was whispering and Whizzer smirks. He wanted Marvin to scream by the time he was done with him. 

“But Marvin~” Whizzer whines. “I can’t wait for you to get home.” Whizzer pulls his cock out of his pants and starts to stroke it languidly. “Marvin… I can almost imagine, if you keep talking, that it’s your hand touching my dick, and not my own…”

“Wait…” Whizzer let's out a breathy moan. “You’re already touching yourself?” Whizzer nods into the phone, and gasps as he twists his dick in his hand. “Faster.” 

“Huh?” It’s breathy and confused but Marvin’s tone got him hot and bothered. Whizzer smeared the precum onto his cock and continued his movements as Marvin started speaking again. 

“Faster. I can tell you’re going slow, enjoying it. I want you come, hard and fast. Now, faster.” Whizzer does as told and his breathing picks up, his back is arched, and his hand is gripping the phone so tight he’s sure he’s going to break it. “Good boy. Now. I want you to scream my name. Pretend I’m there, doing that for you. That it’s my hand, and not yours.” Whizzer gasps and moans and eventually says Marvin’s name. “Louder.” Whizzer says it louder. “Louder!” 

“MARVIN!” Whizzer screams as he comes over his hand and onto his shirt. 

“Did you come for me?” 

“Yea.” 

“Good boy.” Whizzer smiles at that, panting. “You’re lucky I have an office and am not out on the floor otherwise I would have hung up as soon as you called…” 

Whizzer smirks and says, “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is supposed to be Skype Sex but it is loosely based on the 70s, so I wanted to keep it sort of period true. This was written in like half an hour and I'm sorry it's so late but I never got the time to actually do any writing today... But it's here! There may be a ton of mistakes so sorry if there is! I hope you like this and give it some love! <3


	9. Against the Wall

Marvin pushes Whizzer against the wall, so Whizzer’s face is pressed against it, and his chest is flush with the tan paint. Marvin pulls down Whizzer’s pants and sticks a lubed finger inside of him, fucking him slowly as Whizzer grinds to make it go faster. 

“Shh… Not so fast… I want to fuck you so good you feel it tomorrow…” Whizzer smiles and moans as Marvin inserts another finger, spreading and stretching Whizzer out to his full width. 

“Please Marvin. I need you…” Whizzer begs, going to grab his exposed and leaking cock, but Marvin grabs his hand. 

“No. I want to see cum stains on that wall later. Don’t touch.” Whizzer’s whine gets cut off as Marvin suddenly thrusts his lubed dick into Whizzer. Whizzer arches his back in pleasure, and lets out a loud moan, one that could probably be heard a few doors down. Marvin places his fingers in Whizzer’s mouth and Whizzer bites down on them. “No noise. I can’t have the neighbors know, now can I?” 

Whizzer complies and quiets down, moaning into Marvin’s fingers instead of into the apartment. 

Marvin comes inside Whizzer and Whizzer follows not long after, and Marvin was right. He just watches as Whizzer’s pearly white cum drips down the tan wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late! And it's really short as well, sorry about that! I just didn't have a ton of motivation to write today. Today's been really stressful and I've had a lot on my mind. So here you go, I know it's shitty, but it's something, right? Anyways, thank you all so much for your love! I love you all! <3


	10. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marvin's turn to feel the burn

Whizzer pulls Marvin onto the bed and reaches over, grabbing the lube from the bedside table, and holding it out to Marvin. “Pants. Off. Now.” Marvin gulps but does as he’s told. Grabbing onto the headboard, Marvin presents his ass, arching his back as Whizzer grabs at his ass, slapping it once. Marvin yelps and Whizzer chuckles into Marvin’s ear, kissing at the side of his head. “This may be a bit painful…”

“Just do it,” Marvin snaps, and Whizzer sighs, grabbing Marvin’s cock, and Marvin takes in a sharp breath. 

“Don’t rush me.” Marvin nods and swallows again, while Whizzer lets Marvin’s cock hang. Whizzer squirts lube onto his fingers and sticks them into Marvin, and Marvin’s yelp morphs into a moan. Whizzers smiles as he stretches Marvin out and brushes Marvin’s prostate a few times, and Marvin squirms and moans, trying to get Whizzer to touch it again, but Whizzer just smirks, and doesn’t do it again. 

Whizzer takes out his fingers and Marvin groans, twisting his hips to try and get more friction, and Whizzer slicks up his cock. Whizzer lines up, and slams into Marvin, and Marvin screams in pleasure, yelping and moaning as Whizzer pounds into him, over and over again, and soon enough, Marvin’s sees stars, and when his sight finally clears, he sees the cum that has now stained his sheets. 

He feels himself fill up, and Whizzer slumps against Marvin’s back. Whizzer pulls out and Marvin turns around, and falls onto the bed, not caring that he’s now in a puddle of his own cum, and when Whizzer falls down next to him, Marvin pulls Whizzer close and kisses his hair. 

“That was nice.” Whizzer hums and Marvin smiles at his sleepy, whatever they would call it. Soon after, Marvin falls asleep with a content smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :/ I haven't had a ton of motivation, but at least it's something, right? I've been so focused on school and auditions that I don't have a ton of time to go through this, but I do still plan to update every day that I do. Thank you all so much, I love you all! <3


End file.
